


Evan Buckley and a Series of Unintended Consequences

by Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring Eddie Diaz, Eddie is a Good Friend, Face-Fucking, Feeding, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, based on tumblr request, inability to use hands, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Buck has been hurt on the job and has lost the ability to use his hands while they heal. Eddie jumps at the opportunity to help Buck with anything he needs. Anything.Of course, this has unintended consequences.Based on a tumblr request from @boz-ruh
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 645





	1. Healing Hands Lead to a Stinky Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @boz-ruh for the request! I really enjoyed writing this and cannot wait to finish it! Sorry, I took so long to start it! 
> 
> And another thank you to Liz for betaing this first chapter!

Part One

The TV was blaring at an alarming level, though Buck paid almost no mind to it. He sat on his couch staring at the wall, much like he had done the past week or so. He hated when Bobby made him take leave, though to be fair, it wasn’t exactly the Captain’s fault this time. 

It was his own stupid fault, but fuck, if he wasn’t glad he’d caught that falling beam. His screwed up hands be damned. If he had not caught that burning beam, he would surely be in more pain than what he was feeling now.

Eddie would have been stuck in that burning building, and they wouldn’t have been able to find another route before the building collapsed. Eddie would have died if he hadn’t caught that beam.

So while he sat there bored out of his mind, he had no regrets doing what he had done. Sure he was upset when he’d woken up later in the hospital,  _ once again.  _ And he was even angry when the doctor told him he couldn’t use his hands for at least a month, otherwise, he would risk damaging his hands further or getting an infection. 

So that meant he was unable to work for the next month, or even really fend for himself. 

The team had been pissed at him for taking such a risk, but understanding and grateful that he was okay. Someone came around at least once a day, making sure he had food and that his bandages had been changed. Mostly it was Maddie dropping by multiple times a day, or Hen and Chimney. 

They took great care of him, doing whatever he needed. But there were some things he just couldn’t ask them for help with. Like helping him bathe. His cheeks colored in embarrassment at just the thought of asking them for help. 

Hence why he’d ignored their noses wrinkling whenever they stopped by, even though he knew he smelled something awful. He hadn’t showered since the day before the accident, making him almost two weeks late for the next one. He knew soon that he’d have to bite the bullet and ask someone for help, even though it would probably embarrass him and whoever helped him. 

Buck turned his head, peering towards his front door where he could have sworn he heard the lock clicking open. Sure enough, Eddie stepped through the doorway, his arms full of shopping bags. 

“Buck?” Eddie called out as he closed the door. He turned around, smiling when he saw Buck waving from his spot on the couch. “Hey, man. Sorry I haven’t really had the chance to stop by. How are you holding up?” 

Buck stood up, making his way over to his island counter. He watched as Eddie began unbagging the grocery. “I’ve been doing alright so far. Maddie’s been coming over a few times every day. Making sure I eat and all that.” 

“Yeah, Chimney said he’s stopped by with her a few times.” Buck watched as Eddie wrinkled his nose, flushing with embarrassment. Luckily, Eddie wasn’t the type to mention it and for that Buck was grateful. “He said she’s been bringing you a bunch of take-out though. Figured I’d come and make you a home-cooked meal. It won’t be as good as Bobby’s but it will be something.”

“Yeah, thanks man,” Buck said, eyes following as Eddie started grabbing out pots and pans. “What are you making?”

“Spaghetti,” Eddie started filling up a pot with water, turning to set it to boil on the stove. In another pan, he started to brown the meat. He turned back to Buck, eyebrow raised. “Is that okay?”

“More than.” Buck sat down on a stool, watching as Eddie worked his way around his kitchen like he owned the place. He didn’t have to scramble around looking for where things were, immediately opening the correct cabinets and drawers. 

Eddie kept up a commentary as he finished up the food, telling Buck about some of the cases they had seen while he had been out of the job. In some cases, Buck breathed a sigh of relief, for once glad he wasn’t present for, particularly the giant snake call. 

“I didn’t really think this through,” Eddie said, frowning down at the warm bowl of spaghetti he had sat down in front of Buck. He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at Buck through his lashes. “You can’t hold silverware can you?”

“I can’t really do anything with my hands at the moment, Eddie,” Buck said, his chest moving with repressed laughter. Eddie glared at him for a beat, before moving around the counter and dropping onto the barstool beside him. “You know I really am glad that we live in a society that can’t do shit for themselves. My Alexa has really been helpful these past few weeks.”

Eddie chortled, reaching over to nudge Buck’s shoulder. Buck laughed with him, leaning into the touch. “I know Chris hates when I do things for him, but I can’t really see any way around this. Would you have a problem with me feeding you?” 

“Eddie, I’ve had Chimney making airplanes and talking to me like a baby for the last week. You feeding me is the least of my problems.” Eddie chuckled at the picture, picking up the fork with his dominant hand. “Besides it smells good, like really good.” 

Eddie twirled some noodles onto the fork and raised his hand to Buck’s mouth. Buck leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the utensil. He pulled back, chewing the bite and letting his eyes fall close. 

“Umm, that’s fucking delicious.” Buck moaned, opening his eyes and staring directly into Eddie’s. He noticed red coloring Eddie’s cheeks, smiling to himself but chose not to mention it. Buck cleared his throat, his eyes falling to where Eddie was readying another bite. “So, how’s Christopher holding up? I haven’t seen him since you brought him to the hospital.” 

“Christopher’s doing okay. Sorry, I haven’t really had the time to bring him around.” Buck nodded, mouth opening for the next bite. Eddie’s eyes fell as he pulled the fork away, biting his lip. “Anyway, he’s having a sleepover with Denny and Henry tonight. He was super excited but he got a little mad when he heard I was gonna come over and see you. I promise I’ll try to bring him over in the next few days. He really does miss you.” 

“I miss him too, man,” Buck said, his mouth full of spaghetti. He swallowed and smiled at Eddie. “I’d do anything for that kid.”

“I know,” Eddie returned the smile. He continued feeding the younger man small bites of the meal, telling him about Christopher’s newest science project. Soon enough, the bowl emptied and Buck declined a second helping. Eddie busied himself, putting the leftovers in the refrigerator and loading up the dishwasher. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned, much cleaner than when he arrived, Eddie turned to Buck, his arms spread as he leaned against the countertop. “So I can hang out for a while longer since Chris is away. Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Yeah, definitely. I’d say we could play the new Call of Duty but well,” Buck waved his bandaged hands in response. He wasn’t kidding when he said these last few days had been boring, especially after he’d gotten caught up on his favorite shows. He couldn’t really hold a book at the moment either so he’d taken to listening to audiobooks. While he enjoyed a good book now and then, most of the audiobooks sent him to sleep. 

Buck settled back into his worn spot on the couch, making sure to leave enough space for when Eddie joined him. He had Alexa pull up his Netflix account, sitting back and waiting for Eddie to come back from the bathroom. 

“Do you have any movies you want to watch?” Eddie asked, walking into the living area. Buck turned to smile at him as he settled into the love seat placed on the other side of the couch. His smile fell quickly, noticing how Eddie had chosen the farthest seat from him. Buck’s heart thudded in his chest, beating erratically in his ribcage. 

“Nah, I think I’ve watched about everything that I wanted to see. Why don’t you just choose something you want?” Buck watched as Eddie nodded, picking up the remote and turning back to the screen. Buck kept his eyes on Eddie, sneakily tucking his nose into his armpit and sniffing. 

_ Okay, maybe I do smell that bad _ , Buck thought.  _ It might be time to ask for help.  _

Eddie chose a movie pretty easily, seeming to get sucked into the storyline very quickly. The movie was one that Buck had seen a while ago, and while it was good, it wasn’t one that you would watch more than once. Buck sat back, mind elsewhere as the movie continued to play. 

Buck contemplated who he would ask for help since Eddie’s actions subtly pointed towards his need for a shower. Maddie would have been his go-to person for help, but something felt off asking his sister to help bathe him. Hen was completely out of the question, nothing against her. Buck just felt as though it would be too awkward. 

Chimney would be an option, but Buck knew he would never hear the end of it. That left only two options: Bobby and Eddie. While Buck was sure the Captain would have no qualms about helping him, something told Buck that he should use him as a second option. 

That left Eddie as his last option. There were several pros and cons to asking Eddie, and in the end, he would probably be who Buck chose. Eddie had been a major help during his recovery after the bomb explosion a year or so ago.

It wouldn’t be as awkward having Eddie bathe him as it would be with anyone else on the team. Though to be fair, everyone had seen each other undressed at some point. That was just the hazard of the job. 

_ I’ll just ask him. If he says no, I can just ask Bobby to stop by tomorrow, _ Buck rationalized. He decided to wait until the movie was over, seeing as Eddie was really into it. 

Buck fixed his eyes on the screen, attempting to tune in but still found it rather uninteresting. Not for the first time, Buck wished his hands would just heal so he could do something. He was getting restless, being unable to do anything but watch TV and sleep. 

Normally, if he truly was uninterested in a movie, he would lean against Eddie and annoy him until he finally turned it off. Or he would fall asleep with his head in his lap, after conning Eddie to play with his hair. But seeing as how Eddie had all but exiled himself away from him, he couldn’t do either of those things. 

Deciding he had nothing better to do, Buck stretched out on the couch and tried to take yet another nap. He was not able to fall asleep easily, so he just laid there with his eyes closed, listening to the background noise. He let his mind wander, thinking mainly of all the things he would do once he was able to use his hands again. 

Somehow, Buck was able to fall into a light sleep before he felt himself being shaken. He opened his eyes, squinting, and saw Eddie kneeling next to him. 

“Hey, man.” Eddie started. Buck swiped at his eyes with his forearm before sitting up. “The movie finished and I was gonna go ahead and head home. Is there anything else I can get for you?” 

“I- uh, fuck, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Buck yawned, popping his neck. Buck noticed as Eddie’s nose wrinkled once again as he leaned back, and his heart dropped again. “Actually, yeah. If you don’t mind, could you help me with something else before you go?” 

“Of course,” Eddie said, smiling. He nudged Buck’s shoulder with his fist. “Anytime. What can I do for you?”

“I uh- well,” Buck stuttered, groaning and rolling his eyes.  _ Fuck, this is embarrassing _ ! “Can you help me shower? I can’t really get my hands wet. And I know I’m starting to fucking smell. I wo- it’s really embarrassing and I didn’t want to ask anyone else. If you don’t want to or it’s too weird, I can ask Bo-”

“I’ll do it.” Eddie interrupted. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes.“Of course, I’ll help you. Anything you need, anytime. I’ve got your back.” 

“O-oh, okay. Thank you.” 

“So we would need to wrap your hands up, right? Like if you had a cast?” Eddie paused, standing up. Buck raised his eyebrows, watching as Eddie made his way to the kitchen. He started rifling through drawers, finally holding up the box of freezer bags in triumph. “These should work. Do you have any athletic tape?”

“I- I don’t think so? Why do we need athletic tape?” Eddie started making his way into the bathroom, and Buck lost sight of him. Buck could hear Eddie shuffling through his things in the bathroom. 

“I don’t see any,” Eddie said, coming out of the bathroom. “I think I have some in my gym bag. I’ll be right back.” 

Before Buck could protest, Eddie was out the front door. The door closed behind him, and Buck threw his head back against the couch with a groan.  _ I didn’t know this was going to take so much effort.  _

Finally, after a few minutes, Eddie walked back in the front door with a look of triumph on his face. He walked over to the island counter and picked up the package of freezer bags, before making his way over to Buck. 

“Okay, hands out.” Buck’s eyebrow twitched up but complied anyway. Eddie placed a large freezer bag over his left hand, before wrapping a ton of tape around his wrist, closing it off. He repeated the same process with the other hand. Once Eddie finished with both hands, he stepped back with a look of accomplishment. Buck leveled him with a look of disbelief to which Eddie just rolled his eyes. “Okay, Picasso. So it doesn’t look great. It will work though won’t it?”

“I guess?” Buck looked down at his hands wrapped in plastic. It definitely wasn’t the most artistic thing, but hopefully, it would work. Buck glanced back up at Eddie. “Can we just get this shower over with? So I can die of embarrassment sooner rather than later.” 

Eddie stepped back allowing Buck to stand, hovering over him as they walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind them, effectively trapping them in the tiny room. “Oh, shut up. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We have to shower at the station together all the time. This isn’t any different.”

“Bullshit, this is so much different than showering at work. For one, we are in separate stalls and you are not lathering me up. And for ano-” Buck cut off, struggling to slip his pants off now that his hands had become giant wads of plastic bag. Buck groaned and looked up at Eddie. “Can you help me get these off?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes but stepped forward anyway. His fingertips slipped into the waistband of Buck’s sweatpants, gripping them and pulling them off. Buck kicked the pants off from around his feet, raising his arms as Eddie helped him strip out of his shirt too.

Buck stood there naked in front of Eddie, shivering from the air conditioning running through the room. “Hey, jackass.” He said, gaining Eddie’s attention. “I know you wish you had this amazing physique but could you please start the shower? I’m freezing over here.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, knocking into Buck’s shoulder as he stepped around him. He reached into the shower, turning on the water and making sure it was an appropriate temperature. “There you go, asshole.” 

He held back the curtain and helped Buck step in before letting the curtain close shut. Buck turned under the warm spray, his eyes closing as the water pelted down on his shoulders. If there was one thing he missed it was the amazing water pressure his apartment had. The firehouse couldn’t even begin to compare. 

Buck startled as the shower curtain opened once again and Eddie stepped in, unclothed except for his underwear. “W-what are you doing?”

“You asked me to help you bathe, Evan.” Eddie deadpanned, picking up Buck’s loofa. Next, he picked up the body wash and poured some out. “It’s easier to just get in with you. Plus, a lot less messy.”

Eddie stepped forward, placing the lathered up loofa against Buck’s chest. He swiped it across his pecs in a circular motion, his other hand following the same path. Buck’s abs clenched as Eddie passed over them, heat beginning to gather in his stomach. 

_ No, no, no,  _ Buck thought, glaring down at his traitorous dick.  _ Now is definitely not the time for you to get interested.  _

Eddie thankfully didn’t notice his internal struggle, nor his twitching dick. Instead, he moved on, lathering the body wash up and down Buck’s arms. “Okay, turn around so I can get your back.” 

Buck complied, heart beating faster and his dick started swelling against his leg. Eddie had sounded as though he were giving an order when he told him to turn, and Buck’s dick was definitely trying to stand at attention. 

To be fair, it really wasn’t his dick’s fault for getting so excited. Buck hadn’t been touched in such an intimate way for a long time, and he hadn’t been able to have some  _ personal  _ time since before he’d injured his hands. In all honesty, the wind could probably blow and he’d get hard. 

_ God, I sound like a fucking teenager again.  _ Sudderes went down Buck’s spine as Eddie’s hands swiped down his side. There was really no hiding his erection now, his dick fully hard. Buck glanced down and saw precum starting to leak from the time. 

Eddie swiped the loofa across his ass cheeks, and Buck jumped as it followed between his crack. Buck swallowed deeply, as Eddie’s hand started around his hip pausing when he reached his groin, his dick hard and twitching in interest. 

_ Please don’t say anything! Please, please, please.  _

“Um, Buck?” 

_ Fuck.  _

“Don’t worry about it. Please.” Buck started, head hanging low. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. “I haven’t really been able to get myself off since the accident. Obviously. And it had been a while since I’ve done it before that, what with all those doubles we had to do these past few weeks. And I-” 

“Stop rambling,” Eddie interrupted, moving his hands to scrub at Buck’s back. “I understand.” 

Buck breathed a sigh of relief, incredibly glad when Eddie didn’t say anything else after that. He felt Eddie step back for a moment before hands started scrubbing into his hair. His dick jerked as Eddie dug his fingers in and Buck had to bite his lip before a moan slipped out. 

Soon, Eddie was instructing him to step under the water, helping him rinse the suds out of his hair. Eddie scratched at his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. Buck loved having his hair played with and his head scratched. It was something Eddie had come to do almost reflexively, whenever Buck placed his head in his lap. 

Buck felt Eddie’s hands fall away, but he continued to stand under the spray of the water. He figured Eddie was getting dried off and redressed, so he decided to spend a few more minutes under the warm spray. If it was to try and reign in his erection before he stepped out, well that was no one’s business but his. 

Buck closed his eyes and hung his head, letting the water roll over his shoulders. He hadn’t realized how sore and tense his muscles were until he’d stepped into the shower, and now he was appreciating his water pressure undoing some of the stress. 

Buck jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand wrap around his erection. His head swirled around to find Eddie still standing behind him. “W-what are you doing?” 

“You said you haven’t- y’know- in awhile,” Eddie explained, his hand starting to slide up and down Buck’s shaft. Buck’s hip twitched and he jerked into the tight hold of Eddie’s hand.  _ Fuck, that feels really good.  _ “You looked a little-  _ tense _ . I can stop if you want me too?” 

“N-no. Ple-uh- please continue.” Buck stuttered out, moaning in the process. Eddie squeezed his hand around the base of his dick chuckling. 

Buck leaned his arms against the tiled shower wall, his eyes closing in pleasure. Eddie’s hand sped up, thumb stroking over the head and smearing the pre-cum. Buck’s nerve endings lit up, all connected to the pleasure coming from his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he prayed it wasn’t over embarrassingly fast. 

Buck’s hips took on a mind of their own, rolling gently into Eddie’s hand. Another hand found its place on Buck’s hip, as Eddie stepped up closer behind him. Eddie rested his forehead on Buck’s shoulder blade, his breath hitting against the skin. 

The temperature of the water was starting to drop, but Buck paid it no mind. His body was flushed as the waves of pleasure washed over him. Eddie’s firm grip on his hip kept him from fucking into Eddie’s hand, his thumb playing with his slit. 

Eddie began teasing the tip of his cock, rolling his finger around the head, and thumbing his foreskin. Buck’s hips trembled with the effort of keeping still before he finally broke the hold of Eddie’s grip. He began fucking earnestly into Eddie’s grip. 

He felt Eddie chuckle against his back, but the older man made no move to remove his hand or stop him. Instead, he just tightened his grip, allowing Buck to fuck into it. The hand on Buck’s hips began trailing up his side, leaving trails of lightning. Finally, Eddie’s fingers squeezed at Buck’s pec, finding his nipple. He rolled the pink bud between his thumb and forefinger, causing Buck to release a loud groan. 

“Oh, shit. Yes,  _ yes _ ! Ke-keep doing that,” Buck moaned, his body arching back against Eddie. His hips stuttered as the coil in his stomach tightened. He fucked into Eddie’s hand once, twice, before stilling. 

Cum shot through the gap in Eddie’s hand, Buck’s body going lax in his grip. His hips stuttered as Eddie’s continued stroking him as rope after rope of white cum spurted out of the tip of Buck’s cock. 

“Do you always cum so much?” Eddie asked, amazed as he watched over Buck’s shoulder. It was still coming, though albeit in smaller bursts. Buck opened his eyes, watching as the last bit poured out across Eddie’s fingers. The wall in front of them was painted with it.

“Huh, not nor-normally,” Buck answered. He wiped his fingers across his chest, gathering what hadn’t been washed away yet. “I g-guess it has been a-awhile.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie muttered, stepping back from Buck. Thankfully Buck still had his footing, not as knee-weak as he expected. He heard as Eddie clambered out of the shower, the curtain closing behind him. 

Buck stayed under the spray a while longer, letting the water wash away the evidence of what they had just done. He waited, letting Eddie finish dressing before he pushed back the curtain and stepped out. 

The water continued running behind him since his hands were a little incapable of doing it. In fact, as he stood there shivering in the air-conditioned room, he realized he couldn’t even dry himself off. 

“Hey, Eddie,” Buck paused, turning as the man wrapped a warm towel around him. Buck smiled and thanked him, standing still as Eddie dried him off. Eddie stepped back after he’d dried him off, before looking around. 

“Shit, we didn’t grab you any clean clothes. Let me run up and grab you some, okay?” Buck nodded and watched as Eddie made his way out of the bathroom. Buck heaved a sigh of relief, turning to sit down on the toilet lid. 

_ I cannot believe that just happened _ , Buck thought. His tick twitched in interest, though he didn’t stiffen up. He may have been as touch starved as a teenager, but he certainly did not have the same refractory period as one. 

Eddie walked back into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes under his arms, and Buck stood up. “You weren’t wearing any underwear earlier but I went ahead and grabbed you some.”

“Yeah, it’s uh- easier to just pull down sweatpants when I need to use the bathroom,” Buck explained. He brought his hand up to scratch at his eyebrow, eye-widening as he noticed the plastic wrapping over his hand.  _ Oh yeah. _

“Oh okay,” Eddie placed the clothes on the sink, pulling out the sweatpants. Buck leaned against him as Eddie stooped down, allowing Buck to place each foot in the legs. Eddie stood, bringing the pants with him, and let them snap against Buck’s waist with a smirk. Buck growled at him, reaching out and hitting him with his covered hand. 

“Let me get those off you,” Eddie said, after helping him get a shirt on. Buck whooped in excitement, the plastic making his hands super sweaty. Buck sat back down on the toilet, raising his hand in offering to Eddie. 

“Hey, um- thanks again for helping me bathe. And for ah- the  _ other thing _ .” Buck said, staring into Eddie’s eyes. He watched as a blush overtook Eddie’s cheeks, mirroring his own. Eddie resolutely ignored his gaze. Instead, he focused on unwrapping his hands. Buck cleared his throat. “I can ah- return the favor if you want?” 

_ Why the fuck did I just say that? _

Eddie paused, staring up at him wide-eyed. Buck instead of laughing or telling him it was a joke, winked. He fucking winked. Eddie started laughing, reaching down and patting him on the knee. 

“Why don’t we wait till your hands heal up before we get into you returning the favor. Alright with you, big guy?” 


	2. Returning the Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas Liz and Nil for helping with this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Light streamed in from behind the blinds, casting shadows over Buck’s face. He was curled into his favorite spot on the couch, eyes closed as he leaned his head against the back. He could hear Eddie rifling through his pantry in the kitchen but was too blissed out to move and help him. 

Ever since Eddie had stopped by a few weeks prior, the older man had taken it upon himself to help Buck in every aspect of his recovery. He’d been at the apartment almost every day since that first one a few weeks ago, more often than not with Christopher tagging along. 

He always showed up with some kind of food too. Whether it was groceries from the supermarket down the street or something that Abuela had forced him to bring. 

And he did laundry. And vacuumed. Literally anything Buck needed, Eddie was doing it before he even asked. 

Showering had once again become a common occurrence since Eddie made it a point to push him into the bathroom every few days. The in-shower handjobs had also become a common occurrence. Something that Buck was not ready to give up when the doctor reinstated the use of his hands sometime next week. 

“Make sure you don’t grab the kettle corn,” Buck called out to Eddie. He leaned up from his spot on the couch to squint at the man. He was still too fuzzy from the shower Eddie had forced him into earlier that day. Not that he had put up too much of a defense. “I hate the shit and it’s Maddie’s anyway. Just make sure to get the extra buttery shit, not that healthy kind.” 

“Why do you even have it if you don’t like it?” Eddie asked as he stared at two different bags of popcorn in his hand. Buck watched as he tossed one bag into the pantry and then stuck the other one in the microwave. 

“Because  _ Edmundo _ ,” Buck rolled his eyes as Eddie whipped around to glare at him for using his given name. “Popcorn happens to be one of my favorite snacks. But the buttery kind is not good for you, so I normally eat the healthier non-buttered kind. I’m feeling a little cheaty today though.”

“Ah okay.” 

Buck rolled his eyes once again after Eddie turned his back to him. Buck focused his eyes on the TV in front of him, paused at the beginning of some movie Eddie had chosen. His eyes flitted across the screen as he read the description of the movie, eyebrow quirking up as he finished. He turned to look back at Eddie.“Hey, Eddie. What made you choose this movie?” 

He watched as Eddie paused in opening the popcorn bag. That caused Buck to quirk his eyebrow up even higher. “I- um. Hen was talking about it at the station the other day and I thought we could try it out. I did- didn’t read about it too much but she said it was really good.” 

Buck hummed as Eddie walked into the living room with the popcorn bowl. He took the seat right next to Buck like he normally did, their sides pressed together. 

Buck stuck out his bandaged hand, and Eddie sighed before placing a few kernels of the food into his palm. Buck smirked, leaning further into Eddie’s side as he scooped up the pieces with his tongue. 

Eddie squirmed against his side and Buck threw him a confused look. He just responded by brushing it off and starting the movie. Buck dropped it, snuggling closer to Eddie, head dropping onto his shoulder as the movie began. 

Every so often Buck would tap his extended hand on Eddie’s thigh, asking for more popcorn. Eddie would grunt in annoyance before complying and dropping more kernels into his palm. His bandage was getting yellow and nasty, but it still protected his hands from the food. 

Buck let out a sigh as he shoved more of the popcorn into his mouth with his tongue, eyes focusing back onto the screen. 

_ Oh.  _

On-screen the two main characters were beginning to undress each other. Fumbling into the bed and kissing all over each other and- 

_ Okay, that’s a dick, _ Buck’s mind supplied.  _ That’s a dick going into the other guy’s mouth.  _

Buck’s eyes widened as the soft porn noises started flowing through his surround sound system. Buck cleared his throat, a blush spreading across his cheeks as moans filled the room. His cock twitched in interest in his sweatpants. 

_ Now is  _ really _ not the time for that buddy _ , Buck glanced down at his dick before flicking back up to the screen.  _ This will be over soon. Movie sex scenes only last a few minutes at most.  _

He tried to focus on the scene in front of him, instead of the warmth pressed up against his side. For weeks all he could think about was returning the favor for Eddie, unlocking some very deep fantasies of the man in his brain. 

_ I wonder if this is affecting him too _ , Buck asked himself.  _ What the hell does it matter if he is? Not like I could do anything about it.  _

_ But what if I can?  _

Buck cleared his throat again, eye struggling to stay focused on the screen. By now the one character was tongue deep in the other guy’s asshole. Buck’s dick started filling as all the blood in his body rushed south. 

_ Just look _ . 

Against his better thought, Buck’s eyes shifted from the TV to Eddie’s lap. Eddie’s legs were spread wide, like normal, but Buck could very obviously see the hard ridge outlined by jeans. He swallowed. 

_ Fuck. That looks big.  _

Buck had obviously seen Eddie naked at the station, so he knew what his dick looked like. But he had never seen it  _ hard.  _

He wished he could blame the blood rushing from his head on what he said next. 

“Looks like your gettin’ a little excited over there, Eddie. Want me to go ahead and return that favor?” 

“Buck,” Eddie answered, causing Buck to glance up. The older man was focused slowly on the screen, but Buck watched as his jaw twitched. “Your hands still aren’t healed up yet, pal. Why don’t we just wait, okay?” 

Buck paused, sighing as Eddie still refused to look at him. He thought about nudging Eddie until he looked at him. Buck really wished there was something he could blame for what he did instead. He slid off the couch cushions and settled into the space between Eddie’s legs. 

Finally, Eddie looked at him, confused, but still looking at him. Buck smirked and fluttered his lashes up at him. 

“Who said anything about using my hands?” 

Eddie sucked in a breath, pausing, before letting down a deep groan. Suddenly, his hands were pushing down his pants, body wriggling in an attempt to get them past his thighs without standing. “Dios mío,  _ Evan _ .” 

Buck bit his lip, his eyes following as Eddie’s dick bounced in front of his face. It was better than anything he’d ever imagined. Eddie’s dick was hard, precum dripping out of the tip and down the side. Buck wasted no time leaning in and licking the bead into his mouth, moaning as he finally got a true taste of Eddie. 

Above him, Eddie groaned and threw his head back against the back of the couch. His eyes clenched closed as Buck started leaving small kitten licks on the tip of his cock. Buck watched as he leaned up again and fixed his eyes back on him. 

One of Buck’s hands came up to wrap around the base of Eddie’s dick before he remembered that they were out of commission at the moment. He mentally groaned, catching Eddie’s eyes. He placed his injured hands behind his back, crossing them at the wrist, before winking at Eddie. 

“See? No hands.” 

Before Eddie could respond, Buck leaned back down and took the head of Eddie’s dick into his mouth. His tongue licked at the slit, catching every bead of precum that flowed from it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at each taste of Eddie’s essence. 

Buck hollowed his cheeks, sucking lightly at the head. He dipped his head lower, taking more of the length in his mouth. He’d missed the feeling of a dick in his mouth, something he hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

He hummed around the velvety weight in his mouth, the vibration causing Eddie to groan out loud and push his hips further into Buck’s warm mouth. Buck’s eyes flew open as he sputtered around the intrusion, surprised but not minding one bit. 

“Fuck, f-fuck.” Eddie stuttered, his voices rough and breathless. The rawness sent shivers down Buck’s spine and his own dick jumped in his sweats. Eddie placed his hand on the side of Buck’s face stroking his cheek. Buck could feel Eddie’s thumbing the hard ridge of himself through the flesh. “I’m so sorry, I’ll try my best not to do it again.” 

Buck pulled back, letting the cock fall from his shiny, reddened lips. His nuzzled Eddie’s hand holding his face, turning his head and placing a kiss in the center of his palm. He met Eddie’s eyes, a mischievous grin working its way onto his face. “Eddie, I want you to fuck my face.” 

Eddie released a breath, staring down at Buck with blown pupils. “What?” 

“I want you to grip my hair and shove your dick down my throat,” Buck smirked, leaning forward and licking a long stripe up the underside of Eddie’s dick. “Now, if you don’t mind,  _ Edmundo _ .” 

Buck leaned back down and placed his lips around the tip of Eddie’s cock, eyes trained on Eddie the whole time. Eddie shuddered, his eyes tracking as Buck’s biceps started to strain behind him, preparing himself. 

Buck groaned as Eddie fixed him with a look of determination. His other hand came up to tighten in his hair, holding him in place. Buck choked at the first thrust of Eddie’s hips, nodding enthusiastically when Eddie paused.

Eddie took the hint, pushing his hips back into Buck’s mouth. Buck groaned, his eyes falling closed as Eddie began to push into his mouth repeatedly. Saliva filled his mouth, dripping down his chin as Eddie began thrusting harder and faster. The thrusts were still softer than most, and Buck knew that Eddie was holding back. He was fine with it though. Eddie was still finding pleasure in his mouth and Buck couldn’t be happier. 

After a particularly rough thrust, Buck could tell that Eddie’s resolve was slipping and he moaned at the implication. Eddie was close to cumming and Buck couldn't wait for his mouth to be filled with the taste of him. 

Eddie’s hips stuttered, his finger moving to hook onto Buck’s bottom lip. Suddenly, his hips stilled his cock deep into the other man’s throat. Buck moaned as Eddie’s cum flooded down the back of his throat. It’d been way too long since he’d last felt that sensation. 

His eyes opened as Eddie’s hands released him, tilting his head to rest on Eddie’s thigh. He watched as Eddie collapsed back against the couch, staring back at him with a blissed-out smile. “So was that good for you? Favor returned?” 

“Y-yeah, man,” Eddie said, reaching out and carding his fingers through Buck’s sweat-soaked hair. A smile worked its way onto Buck’s face. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that with anyone. Didn’t mean to cum so damn fast.” 

“Chill it old man. It was perfect.” Buck chuckled as squirmed from where he was sitting on the floor. His dick still hard as a rock in his sweats. Eddie noticed the movement and glanced

down curiously. 

“Want me to take care of that for you?” Eddie asked, looking back up into Buck’s eyes.

Buck smirked. “What? You trying to rack up more of those favors, Eddie?” 

Eddie sent back a smirk of his own and he pulled Buck into his lap, his hand wrapping around the younger man’s dick. 

“Think I already racked up quite a few.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie this wasn't my favorite chapter that I've written (minus the smut) but I hope y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll be writing any more fics because my brain is fresh outa ideas. If y'all have any prompts or requests for me go ahead and send them on through my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill)! 
> 
> As always, I hope y'all enjoyed this fic! Please leave any comments that you have! I feed off them for lifeeeee!
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part to this, I just have to get it done! Let's hope with this quarantine shit, I get it done soon! Alas, I still have school and work! 
> 
> As always, I will love any comments or suggestions! Your feedback fuels me! 
> 
> And my inbox on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill) is always open. You can leave requests or just come by to talk about Buddie or literally anything else! I am a sad puppy in this quarantine who needs people to talk to!


End file.
